Obrigado por Tudo!
by Ixa-Chan
Summary: [Completa] Com Konoha no clima do Dia dos Pais, Lee imagina se seu sensei também se sente triste pela solidão que é não ter família numa data destas. [Lee Centred][IC][Fic atrasada de Dia dos Pais!]


Disclaimer: Eu sempre esqueço de por isso, espero que a ira de Masashi Kishimoto não decaia sobre mim. Apesar de eu sempre mal dele quando ele escreve algo no manga de Naruto que eu não gosto.. Bom, Naruto (E o Lee também..) são do tio Kishy. Mesmo porquê, se Naruto fosse meu, o manga voltaria a focar nos secundários, e não só no Naruto..

Inspiração: (Claudinha, deixa eu usar seu modo de fazer créditos? Por favor? Ah, valeu!) Bom, é Dia dos Pais, eu queria fazer um fic sobre.. Era para ser com o Naruto e o Iruka, mas no fim ficou assim.. Também por culpa dos últimos dois Fillers de Naruto (Super fofos) fiquei com vontade de fazer desse jeito.. Bah. XD

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ele não era de não vir aos treinos. Realmente, quase nunca havia faltado a um deles exceto com uma justificativa muito nobre e apenas um dia. Porém, desde o começo da semana Hyuuga Neji esteve mais quieto que o normal, e havia faltado no treino de quarta, quinta e sexta-feira. Na verdade nos outros dias que haviam passado ele estava extremamente irritado, bem mais que o normal. Mas mesmo com o fato da irritação do Hyuuga decair quase sempre em cima dele, Lee estava preocupado sobre o porquê de seu grande rival não estar indo treinar.

O time de Gai era recém formado, com apenas poucos meses de experiência, e estava sendo a primeira vez que Gai se afastava deles por tantos dias. Na verdade Lee achava estranho treinar sem seu adorado sensei, e agora com o sumiço de Neji, apenas com Tenten. Ambos treinavam separados, pois Gai havia deixado uma regra clara sobre a proibição de treinarem combates na ausência dele, se bem que a restrição visava mais um treino de Lee e Neji impedindo Lee de importunar repetidamente o rival a pedido de mais uma revanche que com certeza perderia.

Depois do tempo passar e Lee ter certeza de que o Hyuuga não apareceria novamente, ele decidiu ver se Tenten sabia de algo.

- "Tenten! Porquê o Neji não está vindo?" – Perguntou enquanto descansavam.

- "Hm. Eu não sei.." – Tenten olhou Lee e depois desviou o olhar. Não mostrava muito interesse em dar continuidade ao assunto.

Lee pensou por algum tempo, vendo a reação de Tenten.

- "Ora.. Mas você soube o que aconteceu com ele nos outros dias que ele faltou.." – Ele dá uma pausa – "Tenten, o que aconteceu?" – Falou em tom sério.

- "Ah.." – Disse ela desconversando. Por fim ela deu um suspiro longo. – "Você não entenderia porquê.. Ele não disse, mas é obvio.."

- "É?" – Falou ele surpreso – "Me conte, por favor, Tenten!"

- "É.." – Ela deu uma pausa, pensativa, e depois continuou. – "Domingo é Dia dos Pais, Lee. Não é surpresa que você não saiba, e que não seja um bom dia para Neji.."

Lee observou Tenten por um tempo, estático, e por fim fez uma expressão triste. Afinal, ele não gostava de datas como esta porque não tinha ninguém para quem comemorar com.

- "E.. Eu não vou vir amanhã nem domingo, eu.. Bem, vou viajar." – Tenten falou sem graça, vendo que Lee realmente não havia percebido as dezenas de cartazes e mercadorias por causa dos Dia dos Pais.

- "Tá, tudo bem.." – Falou ele um pouco desanimado, mas levantando. – "Já está anoitecendo.. Tenten, você quer treinar mais um pouco?"

- "Não, acho que já vou indo.." – Ela falou com um sorriso leve – "E não esquente com isso, tá bom? Já basta o Neji.."

Lee concordou com a cabeça. Treinava alternadamente socos em um tronco de treino, enquanto olhava para Tenten que se arrumava para ir. Ela deu a ele um sorriso de despedida, e ele retribuiu. Mas ele estava pensativo..

Passaria um dia sozinho, pois Gai chegaria apenas no domingo.. Será que era por isso que ele havia sido o único Jounin a aceitar uma missão tão próxima aquela data? Gai não tinha família.. Será que além de todas as outras semelhanças, ele compartilhava com Lee a solidão que sentia num dia como aquele? Ou será que nem pensava nisso?

Lee imaginava.. Conhecia seu novo sensei há pouco tempo, descontando a vez que o havia visto na academia antes de se formar. Gai havia sido a única pessoa a apoiá-lo, a acreditar nele, a lhe ensinar coisas importantes como a regra própria. Ele havia monitorado treinos com Lee, e dito a ele que um dia com certeza poderia superar Neji. No dia que eles se conheceram, Gai olhou para ele com orgulho, e disse que é preciso ter sangue quente para ser um grande ninja.

Porquê, com tão pouco tempo, ele sentia como se conhecesse Gai há tanto tempo? Se ele pudesse escolher qualquer pessoa no mundo para ser, esse alguém seria Maito Gai, o ninja mais forte de Konoha.. Ao menos na opinião de Lee.

Ao lado de Gai, Lee se sentia forte, valorizado, capaz de qualquer coisa. Aos poucos ele aprendia a sempre sorrir diante das dificuldades, com o belo e glorioso sorriso de seu sensei. Algo o fazia acreditar que podia confiar sua vida em Gai, que antes parecia algo tão insignificante e pequeno, e agora parecia algo muito valioso para seu sensei.

Seria ele tolo de acreditar em alguém tão facilmente? Lee havia se acostumado a ouvir todos o desprezarem pela frente, e aos poucos isso nem feria mais seu amor-próprio, mais porque ele estava desenvolvendo tamanha fúria quando ouvia qualquer um falando mal de Gai? Sendo que, na maioria das vezes, os depreciadores eram seus próprios colegas de time.

Quando ele pensava em desistir do árduo caminho que trilhava para ser reconhecido, vinha em sua mente que havia adquirido uma responsabilidade além da para com si próprio; Ele deveria ser forte também para orgulhar seu sensei. Queria vê-lo sorrindo de orgulho ao olhar para ele. E Lee sentia que, enquanto Gai pudesse sorrir para ele, sempre teria forças para continuar caminhando.

Devaneando enquanto fazia uma sessão de socos até mais leve e descompromissada que o normal, Lee foi acordado por algumas gotas de chuva que caíam em seu rosto, e com o farfalhar das folhas das árvores agitadas ao vento. Era tarde, e estava começando a chover. Ele deveria ir para casa o quanto antes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No dia seguinte, logo após tomar seu café e fazer sua sessão de aquecimento matinal, Lee se escondia emburrado da chuva que continuava a cair em um toldo velho de uma loja de bugigangas. Havia saído cedo de casa nem ele sabia porquê, afinal não tinha compromisso com ninguém e nem ninguém para treinar com ele naquele dia chuvoso. Olhou, desinteressado para a vitrine da loja, enquanto pensava em como poderia treinar com um tempo feio como aquele. Foi então que ele deparou com um belo e colorido cartaz.

"Compre Aqui um Presente Para Quem Sempre Acreditou em Você! Feliz dia dos Pais!"

Lee leu o cartaz um punhado de vezes. Deveria ficar triste, como sempre por não ter família, mas não ficou. Na verdade a idéia de que Gai também deveria estar triste estava martelando em sua cabeça desde o outro dia. A mensagem.. Um pai era alguém que acreditava em você? Que apoiava? Que ria junto? Lee tinha uma remota idéia do significado de tudo aquilo, mas naquele momento tudo pareceu se centrar em um único ponto.. O sentimento de ter um pai não seria algo semelhante ao que ele sentia por Gai-sensei?

Algo na idéia pareceu o agradar, e ele não conteve um leve sorriso. Um senhor de idade gorducho, o dono da loja, se aproximou da porta vendo Lee observar a vitrine. Disse em tom simpático.

- "Garoto! Não vai comprar nada para o seu pai?"

- "Ah, sim!" – Respondeu ele num impulso. Então ele pode perceber o lapso que havia feito, ficando um pouco sem jeito, e se corrigindo. – "Ah, bem, ele não é meu pai mas.."

- "Claro, claro.. Entre!" – Disse o homem, sorrindo.

Lee olhou curioso as peças que se dispunham na loja, de artigos para ninjas, a livros, e enfeites para a casa. Mas ele não conseguia pensar em nada que se adequasse ao gosto excêntrico de seu sensei. O que Gai gostaria de ganhar afinal?

- "Precisa de ajuda, garoto?" – Disse o vendedor.

- "Bem.. Eu não sei.." – Disse Lee olhando as prateleiras.

- "Hm, o que ele gosta de fazer?" – Disse o homem.

Lee pensou por alguns segundos. Gai gostava de competir com Kakashi, e de agir de seu modo pouco convencional em frente às outras pessoas de Konoha.. Mas acima de tudo, ele gostava de treinar.

- "Ele gosta.. gosta de fazer treinamentos ninja para ficar mais forte!" – Concluiu Lee.

O homem pensou e se virou para a prateleira de artigos, se esforçando para pegar uma caixa de madeira. Ao apoiá-la no balcão e dar um suspiro, o homem a abriu revelando duas pulseiras de peso.

- "São pesadas." – Disse ele rindo, com um pouco de dificuldade em retirá-las da caixa. – "Esses pesos são para treino.."

- "Ah sim, legal!" – Disse Lee empolgado vendo os objetos. Foi então que ele se deparou com um empecilho que não havia se dado conta, o preço. O papelzinho grudado à caixa tinha um número de zeros bem maior do que o dinheiro que Lee tinha disponível. Na verdade, tudo que ele se lembrava era de algumas moedas jogadas em sua mochila, logo nem em sonho poderia levar os pesos.

Lee se entristeceu, mas não queria deixar o dono da loja perceber que ele não tinha dinheiro. Forçou um sorriso.

- "Ah bem, me desculpe mas eu vou dar uma olhada por aí, mais tarde eu volto, senhor."

O homem agradeceu sorrindo, colocando o objeto na caixa novamente enquanto Lee saía pela porta. A chuva parecia torrencial, mais forte que antes. Mas Lee não era de desistir e havia decidido; iria comprar algo para Gai-sensei.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lee então se concentrou em correr de loja em loja pelas ruas de Konoha, tentando ignorar a chuva que teimava em estragar o dia. Ele estava ensopado, tanto que seu cabelo antes espetado para os lados teimava em cair sobre seus olhos. Lee olhava descrente para o pouco dinheiro que havia conseguido juntar revirando seu equipamento ninja. Ou não encontrava um presente, ou então não tinha dinheiro para levá-lo.

Seu corpo estava ficando frio conforme entardecia, e ele juntava os braços ao corpo em uma tentativa inútil de se aquecer. Mas Lee era muito teimoso, e estava determinado a encontrar algo um presente. Mas em todo lugar que ia, ou não encontrava nada que gostasse, ou não possuía dinheiro para comprar.

Por fim, ele se encontrou diante de uma loja de revistas, adentrando-a. O homem que estava no balcão, antes de olhar para ele, avisou.

- "É proibido folhear as revistas.." – Por fim se virou para ele – "Garoto! Está encharcado, vai acabar pegando uma gripe!"

Lee espirrou. E não era o primeiro espirro. Talvez o homem tivesse certa razão, mas ele retrucou.

- "É só um resfriado, nada que um ninja forte não possa superar."

O homem apenas riu.

Lee parou diante de uma prateleira grande e empoeirada, e pegou nas mãos um cartão com uma foto de um por do sol. O abriu.

"Obrigado Por Tudo!"

Ele observou por um tempo aqueles dizeres simples e sucintos, bem como era o cartão e a caligrafia a qual estava escrito. Aquilo era muito pouco para tudo que Gai-sensei havia feito por ele. Tudo? Afinal, ele não podia exprimir aquilo em palavras. O "Tudo" lhe pareceu um resumo de tudo que queria dizer afinal. E o por do sol com certeza combinava com Gai. Lee pegou o cartão, e colocou o pouco dinheiro que tinha sobre o balcão.

- "Ah." – O homem olhou – "Está bem.. Mas eu vou ter que te dar troco.. Acabou o meu troco aqui, espera um instante."

Lee o olhou abaixar para procurar alguma moeda de menor valor do que as que ele tinha dado. Estava se sentindo exausto, e acabou por se afastar alguns passos e sentar em uma pilha de caixas de revistas que estava próxima. Havia espirrado mais uma vez, e se sentia incrivelmente sonolento. Ele observava o cartão, segurando-o nas mãos, e foi sentindo vagarosamente o cansaço tomar conta de seu corpo, sendo que lhe era agradável recostar na parede. Nem se deu conta de acabar dormindo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- "Eu vou morrer, sensei! Vou morrer!"

- "Tsc, fica quieto baka, ninguém mandou você comer tanto!"

Lee acordou, sonolento, tentando focalizar o ambiente embaçado que se encontrava em sua frente. A primeira imagem que viu, foi a fonte dos gritos que lhe haviam acordado; Iruka-sensei, da academia, que carregava um garoto loiro nos braços, que parecia estar com bastante dor de barriga.

- "Ah, sim, eu achei que não tinha problema deixá-lo comer quanto ramen quisesse, mas eu não percebi que ele estava pedindo o dobro de macarrão em cada porção."

O médico ninja olhava inconformado para Naruto, e falava para Iruka o colocar em um lugar adiante, que Lee não conseguia ver. Pensou em chamar seu ex-sensei, mas achou que este estava ocupado demais para atendê-lo. Sua mente estava devagar, e ele olhou com dificuldade para a janela; era manhã, e continuava chovendo. E ele estava em um hospital.

O médico prontamente o notou.

- "Ah, você acordou.. Você é Rock Lee, Genin do time de Gai-san, certo?" – Perguntou este, olhando uma ficha.

- "Sim.." – Respondeu ele, levantando com um pouco de dificuldade. Ele se sentia tonto, e soltou outro espirro. – "Posso ir embora?"

- "Não!" – Respondeu prontamente o homem – "Você está com febre, e com gripe, teve sorte de trazerem você para cá.. Me diga, quando foi a última vez que você comeu?"

- "Ah.." – Ele pensou um pouco. Estava tão obstinado com o presente que havia esquecido de algo tão secundário quanto comer – "Eu tomei café no sábado.."

O homem o olhou reprovando.

- "Creio que vai ser bom lhe administrar soro ou algum jutsu médico e.."

- "Não! Eu como, qualquer coisa que tiver!" – Disse ele prontamente. Era por isso que Lee detestava hospitais e coisas relacionadas a eles.

Ele se assegurou que o médico havia se afastado para olhar para os lados a procura de seu cartão. Felizmente, ele estava em uma sacola ao lado da cama.

O silêncio natural do hospital foi quebrado no momento que a porta daquela área foi abruptamente aberta. Gai parecia desesperado, e rapidamente correu para o lugar onde Lee estava.

- "Lee!" – Berrou – "Lee, meu querido pupilo na primavera da juventude!" – Gai prontamente abraçou o garoto com lágrimas nos olhos. – "O que aconteceu?"

Lee abriu um sorriso depois do forte abraço que seu sensei havia lhe dado, e depois espirrou, mas disse:

- "Estou bem, Gai-sensei!"

- "Não diga bobagens, Lee, você está ardendo em febre!" – Disse ele de um jeito bem exagerado – "Me disseram que você ficou andando pela chuva."

- "É.. Mas.." – Disse sem jeito, Lee.

- "Baka, eu devia matar você por isso, se você não estivesse tão mal!" – Falou Gai o chacoalhando. – "O quê o Neji fez?"

- "Ahn.. Nada..?" – Falou Lee.

- "Se você não arranjou encrenca com ele de novo então.. Lee, porquê você treinou demais de novo?"

- "Eu não treinei demais! Nem briguei com o Neji!" – Afirmou Lee, irritado por estar sendo acusado de algo que não fez.

- "Então.. O que foi?" – Perguntou Gai.

Lee olhou para baixo pensativo, e puxou para si a sacola com o cartão.

- "Sensei.. Gai-sensei.. Eu.. Queria lhe dar isso." – Disse ele sorrindo, estendendo a sacola. Gai prontamente pegou o cartão, o observou, e o leu.

- "Desculpe, eu não pude escrever mais nada.."

Gai ficou estático, sentado na maca, contemplando o cartão. Por fim levou o braço até os olhos, tentando esconder as lágrimas.

- "Lee.. Porquê você.." – Disse ele em voz de choro.

O médico ninja comentava com alguém do outro lado da sala, com um ar cansado.

- "Pois bem, eu não imaginei que teria tanto trabalho justo no Dia dos Pais.."

Gai ergueu o rosto. Lee desviou um pouco o olhar ao notar que só agora seu sensei havia percebido o porquê do presente. Gai abaixou novamente o rosto, tentando esconder que estava chorando mais.

- "Dia dos Pais.. Então por isso o Kakashi está estranho a semana toda.." – Disse, tentando manter a voz firme.

- "Neji também está estranho.." – Concluiu Lee, fitando seu sensei com alegria.

Gai terminou por olhar para Lee, chorando rios de lágrimas, e o abraçando apertado, com bastante força.

- "Lee! Você é o melhor aluno que alguém poderia querer nesse mundo!" – Gritou ele.

- "Gai-sensei!" – Respondeu Lee, abraçando seu sensei, igualmente chorando infindáveis lágrimas. – "Você é o melhor sensei que existe!"

Depois do emocionante abraço, Gai fitava Lee com determinação.

- "Vamos, Lee! Precisamos continuar nos esforçando para provar que nada é mais forte que a amizade e a determinação!" – Falou Gai, estendendo a mão com o polegar erguido para o garoto, juntamente com um sorriso radiante.

- "Osu!" – Falou Lee se preparando para levantar, e espirrando depois.

No entanto, antes que ele pudesse se erguer, Gai tirou o pano úmido que tinha na testa do garoto, colocando a própria mão e concluindo que ele ainda estava com febre.

- "..Por hora você tem que descansar e ficar forte.." – Disse Gai, pegando o termômetro que estava próximo a maca e o entregando para Lee, que com um olhar desanimado colocou o aparelho debaixo do braço.

- "Bom dia, Gai-san!" – Disse, sorridente, Iruka-sensei. Ele estava do lado de Naruto que estava agora em uma maca próxima a eles.

- "Bom dia, Iruka-kun." – Falou Gai, radiante – "Também está tendo um dia atribulado?"

Iruka riu e concordou com a cabeça. Naruto olhava irritado, com os braços cruzados.

- "Né, Iruka-sensei, porquê não podemos ir embora? Você disse que íamos nos divertir hoje o dia inteiro!"

- "Naruto baka! Você quase morreu de tanto comer ramen! Sossegue um pouco!"

- "Não tanto.." – Disse uma enfermeira que entregava um prato de comida para Lee, com sopa. – "Iruka-san, como todo ano o Ino-Shika-Chou deu a maior festa de Dia dos Pais de Konoha, que só acabou porquê os Akimichi comeram tanto que tiveram que vir para o hospital também.. Eles saíram a pouco, mas esse hospital estava um caos.. Como o Nara disse, foi bem problemático.." – Disse ela rindo.

Iruka e Gai não puderam conter o riso também, enquanto Lee comia a sopa com desgosto e má vontade, afinal toda comida de hospital era insossa. Só comia porquê estava realmente faminto, concluindo cada vez mais que detestava hospitais.

Novamente a porta daquela área do hospital foi aberta. Um homem carregando um garotinho de uns seis anos parecia agoniado enquanto explicava a situação para o médico ninja de plantão.

- "Ele torceu a mão enquanto jogávamos bola!" – Falou – "Por favor, veja se está tudo bem!"

O garotinho parecia mais tranqüilo que o pai, olhando em volta, observando Gai, Lee, Iruka e Naruto. Ele então falou.

- "Calma papai, não está doendo muito. E olha só, não sou só eu que estou dando trabalho ao meu papai justo no Dia dos Pais.." – Disse ele, sorrindo.

Gai, Lee, Iruka e Naruto riram novamente.

O garoto havia errado no palpite..

Ou será que não?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

15 – 08 – 06 – Ah bom.. Terminei esse fanfic com mais de um dia de atraso, mas é realmente porquê meu fim de semana foi consideravelmente mais caótico do que o que eu esperava.. Bom, agradecimentos à Ma Badolatto por betar parte esse fic, e a todo mundo que me apóia, lê, comenta e favorita meus fanfics. Adoro vocês.

Desagradecimentos às pessoas que alopraram meu fim de semana e fizeram eu demorar para terminar.. Ah, brincadeira fofos, adoro vocês também!

E.. Agradecimento a meu querido papai, que gostou do Dia dele, e assistiu todos os episódios de Naruto apesar de não ler o manga. Te amo papai. (Que fofo..)

Quero afirmar que esse fanfic é tão puro e inocente quanto pode ser a relação do Lee com o Gai, e quem ver bobagem vai queimar no mármore do inferno. Hunf. (Como sou má...) Mas sério, o paternalismo do Gai e do Iruka é tão lindo, minha gente.. T.T

Eu ia fazer uma conclusão para o Neji, mas decidi deixar ele passar o Dia dos Pais trancado no quarto chorando, afinal o problema dele e do Kakashi não é meu. (Huahuahuahua!) E.. deu preguiça. E eu sou má.

Beijos gentaiada, por favor comentem, afinal um review já faz meu dia mais feliz! Pense nisso..

Até!

PS: - "Eu não treinei demais! Nem briguei com o Neji!" – Afirmou Lee, irritado por estar sendo acusado de algo que não fez. (Taí uma frase surreal que eu achei que nunca ia escrever.. )


End file.
